MSR-V2-02
Apreciando uma fumaça tão descaradamente no Castelo Sagrado, e na presença da principal Donzela Sagrada, no entanto, era algo inédito. Enquanto esse mundo existir, é duvidoso que alguém mais faça isso. Mesmo Dona Dona não teria demonstrado tal atitude diante de uma Donzela Sagrada. Como se quisesse mostrar uma falha da parte dela, o Lorde Demônio tirou um cinzeiro do bolso do casaco e cerimoniosamente o colocou sobre a mesa, à vista de White. Se fosse uma reunião diplomática no mundo real, teria sido uma falha. Afinal, White foi quem organizou a reunião. Ela deveria ter se preparado para tudo para deixar seu hóspede confortável. "Você é ... verdadeiramente o Lorde Demônio, como dito nas lendas?" "No entanto, você quer pensar em mim não é da minha conta ... Se é nisso que você gostaria de acreditar, então devo ser." White cerrou os punhos debaixo da mesa. Uma inacreditável falta de boas maneiras. O que White tirou de sua declaração de indiferença para a opinião de alguém ... foi uma confiança esmagadora. Como se estivesse implicando que ele poderia destruir toda a nação sempre que quisesse. "O que você quer com Luna ...?" White perguntou com alguma força. Ela planejara perguntar isso mais tarde na reunião, mas não conseguiu mais conter. Ela foi a única Donzela que viveu até o título e se importava muito com as irmãs. “Nossa reunião foi infeliz. Ela deve ter me visto como algo maligno. Agora, no entanto, temos um relacionamento muito maravilhoso. ” White rangeu os dentes ao ouvir esta afirmação maligna. Que mágica ele usou ...? Luna, a personificação do egocentrismo, gostava estranhamente desse Lorde Demônio e se recusava a sair do seu lado. Não parecia possível por qualquer meio racional. "Você trará danos a este país ...?" White disse, dando um salto de fé. Normalmente, ela nunca teria dito algo tão direto em uma situação como essa. Além de vários eventos no país, foi ela quem lidou apenas com representantes de países vizinhos. Seu senso gentil, mas firme de diplomacia também era respeitado pelas outras nações. Uma pergunta tão direta e direta era uma exceção inegável ao seu estilo. "Era sobre isso que eu queria falar." O Lorde Demônio voltou seu olhar cortante para White enquanto continuava entrar em seu cigarro. Isso foi o suficiente para White estremecer debaixo da mesa. O olhar que ele deu e sua aura intimidadora ... Tudo nele parecia existir apenas para instilar terror nas pessoas. “Há um ditado no meu país: 'uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras'. Isso significa que é muito mais rápido entender algo que você vê com seus próprios olhos do que algo que você só ouve em rumores. ” O Lorde Demônio disse isso cheio de confiança e com um sorriso. Ele parecia amigável na superfície, mas White estava longe de confiar nele. Para ela, uma de suas preciosas irmãs já havia sido tomada como refém. Se ela forçasse Luna a permanecer no Castelo Sagrado, ela pensou, o Lorde Demônio poderia usar isso como uma desculpa para iniciar um ataque. De fato, ela imaginou que o Lorde Demônio estava esperando por essa mesma situação. Além disso, manter Luna confinada era fisicamente impossível. Nenhuma construção neste mundo poderia suportar sua magia dourada. “Só peço que você observe o que estou prestes a fazer e me julgue por si mesmo. Sempre mostrei quem sou melhor do que explico. ” A explosão de confiança do Lorde Demônio só deixou White mais nervoso. Ela não tinha ideia do que ele estava prestes a fazer, exceto que seria algum tipo de invasão contra este país. Enquanto sorria, ele certamente estava trabalhando em algo sinistro nas sombras, ela pensou. White o via como um verdadeiro Lorde Demônio. "E há um favor que eu gostaria de pedir a você ..." Ele disse, e White se preparou para o impacto. O Lorde Demônio havia ajudado Holylight a reprimir o ataque terrorista no outro dia. Ela esperava que ele pedisse alguma forma de compensação. "Quero saber mais sobre o Ember Angel ... Se houver alguma biblioteca aqui, gostaria de solicitar acesso total a elas." Com isso, White pôde sentir sua visão desaparecendo. Ela estava ficando tonta. Ele estava tentando matar o anjo da brasa? Encontre uma fraqueza? O fato de que ele descaradamente compartilhou suas intenções com ela aterrorizou White, pior do que ela já havia sido em sua vida. “Sirva-se ... da biblioteca. No entanto, eu não vou lhe contar nada sobre o anjo da brasa. "Eu vejo. Está tudo bem. Eu hesitaria em usar minhas palavras para descrever alguém tão venerado também. O Lorde Demônio assentiu em uma demonstração de simpatia. Para White, isso apenas veio como sarcasmo flagrante. Ele devia estar zombando da tentativa desesperada dela de sabotar seu plano. "Então, se você me der licença ... Esta foi uma reunião muito produtiva." "Sim, o mesmo para mim ... Muito produtivo." White respondeu enquanto aceitava o aperto de mão do Lorde Demônio. Deixando seu casaco preto tremular, o Lorde Demônio saiu da sala. Olhando para as costas dele, White fez sua pergunta final. "Você ... derrotou o rei dos demônios, não foi?" O Lorde Demônio ficou em silêncio por um momento. Sua resposta foi algo que White achou aterrorizante. “Eu não chamaria isso de rei. Apenas um falso mal feito ... ” Para ele, até o rei dos demônios era um fracasso, algo sem direito ao título de rei. Falando alto com as costas, o Lorde Demônio saiu da sala. Anjo branco Raça: Humano - Idade: 18 ' '' ' Arma ' '''O Santo Cajado de Ômega Uma das armas lendárias. Além de suas poderosas estatísticas, essa equipe sagrada pode acumular magia e realizar um milagre particular. ' Armadura ' Congregacional de Omega Uma roupa venerada abençoada pelo anjo da brasa. Possui defesa extremamente poderosa e defesa mágica. Nível: ? - HP:? - Energia: ? - Ataque:? - Defesa:? (+25) - Destreza:? - Magia: 20 (+20) - Defesa Mágica: 20 (+25) A Donzela Santa mais antiga e mais proeminente. Uma mulher gentil que coloca as necessidades de seu povo acima de tudo. A única Donzela Sagrada de cabeça erguida e a última esperança de servir como a consciência da Holylight. Ela pode realizar alguns milagres, transmitidos a ela pelo anjo da brasa. Debaixo da mesa (Ela era linda ...) Andando por um corredor no Castelo Sagrado, o Lorde Demônio lembrou a reunião que acabou de acontecer. Ao encarar uma mulher tão incrivelmente bonita, ele teve que arrastar alguns cigarros para acalmar seus nervos. Considerando que o fumo estava se tornando menos aceitável socialmente hoje em dia, ele estava feliz por ter trazido um cinzeiro. Considerando que ele fez um esforço tão tocante de sua parte, ele não achou que ela poderia estar muito brava com isso. No fim das contas, ele estava preocupado com assuntos triviais no momento. (De qualquer forma, ela parecia uma Santa Donzela bastante sã ...) Após seu histórico, o Lorde Demônio até sentiu uma leve admiração por Angel White, a Donzela Sagrada. Ele sempre considerou os nomes neste país atrozes, mas parecia finalmente encontrar alguém com um nome adequado. No entanto, a melhor coisa a vir da reunião foi que ele foi capaz de dizer a ela para assistir a suas ações, em vez de acreditar nos rumores. Ele havia parado um ataque terrorista satanista e agora estava construindo um hospital e um resort de fontes termais na vila de Luna. Certamente, White perceberia que ele estava o mais longe possível de um Lorde Demônio. Ele havia explicado que tinha um bom relacionamento com Luna, e ela até lhe deu permissão para navegar na biblioteca. Considerando tudo, essa foi uma boa primeira reunião. Alguns fatores importantes estavam contra ele, no entanto. Primeiro, sua aparência era inegavelmente a do lado sombrio, e nem de longe a de um cidadão modelo. Além disso, seus poderes esmagadores superavam em muito os de qualquer humano. Confiar neste homem e fechar os olhos para ele teria sido um feito muito difícil, mesmo para um anjo literal. "Você viu o Dragonborn ontem !?" "Eu fiz! Ele foi o mais legal! "Lady Queen também estava louca por ele!" O Lorde Demônio quase tropeçou em si mesmo quando ouviu essa conversa vindo do corredor. Após o incidente, as pessoas começaram a adorar o punk Bosozoku como algo chamado Dragonborn. Ainda assim, o Lorde Demônio sentiu como se tivesse ganho mais do que o esperado quando se tratava de Zero. Enquanto houvesse um homem com imensos poderes que se chamava de Senhor demônio, ele poderia esperar que a oposição no país se mudasse para se livrar dele, algum dia. Quando esse dia chegasse, eles tentariam recrutar Zero para o trabalho ... O que era, obviamente, impossível. Ele também imaginou que as pessoas ficariam menos nervosas se achassem que Zero estaria ali para dar um jeito na situação. Enquanto isso, o Lorde Demônio estabeleceria seus negócios com firmeza. (Ontem ... Não parecia estranho.) No dia anterior, ele lembrou que estava praticamente completamente sincronizado com Zero. Quando ele usou Do or Die, ele até sentiu a sensação de dar o soco. Ele relembrou os personagens que havia criado. (No começo, eu era o próprio Hakuto Kunai.) De fato, não havia nenhum personagem chamado Hakuto Kunai. Ele simplesmente usou seu nome verdadeiro, Akira Ono. Com o passar do tempo, porém, ele sentiu que não era seguro usar seu nome real online, e mudou o nome do personagem no meio da história do jogo. Foi assim que Hakuto Kunai foi criado. (Na metade final da vida útil do jogo, eu sempre fui zero.) Ele lutou como Zero por mais de um ano ou dois. Eles estavam constantemente juntos por quase uma década. Ele criou Zero como uma piada a princípio, mas o fato de nunca se cansar de controlar o Bosozoku deve ter significado que ele gostava de Zero mais do que imaginava. (É muito mais do que isso, no entanto ...) Um personagem que ele interpretou por quase uma década? Ele poderia chamar isso de outra forma de si mesmo. Claro, era difícil admitir que o furioso Bosozoku era uma forma dele. Um Lorde Demônio e um Bosozoku ... Claro, os dois estavam longe de ser heróis justos ... (Mas eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que com calma conduz genocídios como Hakuto Kunai. No entanto, eu também não sou um Bosozoku hardcore e cheio de estilo.) Interpretar esses personagens no jogo era uma coisa ... Mas ele tinha um senso de vergonha ao jogar Zero na vida real, o que levou o Demônio a rejeitá-lo. Ele só precisa aceitar Zero, e tudo - incluindo Zero - pode se tornar Akira Ono. Em certo sentido, isso foi aterrorizante, mas de alguma forma cômico. O Lorde Demônio sentiu a estranha vontade de rir. (... Ah, deixa pra lá! Eu tenho que pensar no que fazer para o futuro.) Ele teve acesso à biblioteca. A primeira coisa que ele queria fazer era pesquisar o conteúdo de seu coração. Além disso, ele havia acumulado mais do que suficiente SP para si. Agora, depois de ganhar um pouco mais na batalha, ele tinha 1249 SP no bolso. (Heh heh heh ... Hah ha ha ha!) Qualquer um gostaria de rir alto. Nesse ritmo, ele teria um pouco de SP depois de convocar outro consultor e construir o Hospital e o Hot Springs Resort. Ele estava começando a sentir uma sensação de excitação, pensando em quem convocar em seguida. "Falando nisso, algo mais foi desbloqueado ..." ele não pôde deixar de murmurar alto. Parabéns! Você desbloqueou o comando Viagem Rápida. Derrotou o Duque das Trevas - Conquista conquistada Autoridade do Dragão - Aumentada Drasticamente (20/100) O comando recém-desbloqueado foi chamado de Viagem Rápida. No jogo, era importante avançar e recuar por várias áreas da arena. Esse comando poderia transportá-lo para uma área em que ele estivera antes em um instante. Ele veio com a desvantagem de gastar 30 Stamina, no entanto. (Derrotou o duque das trevas, hein ...?) Tecnicamente, Zero havia derrotado, não o Lorde Demônio. Ele não entendeu o quão especial este duque das trevas deveria ser, ou qual era o acordo aqui ... Para ele, isso tinha saído do campo esquerdo. (E qual é a autoridade do dragão ...?) Ele nunca tinha visto esse comando no jogo. No entanto, a partir da palavra 'Dragon', ele assumiu que tinha algo a ver com Zero. (Existem coisas que eu só posso desbloquear lutando como Zero ...?) Se houvesse, isso poderia se tornar problemático. Ele era incapaz de controlar Zero, afinal. (A palavra conquista é interessante, no entanto ...) Também houve várias conquistas no jogo. Alguns eram fáceis e outros quase impossíveis. Uma parte dos jogadores realmente ganhou todos eles. Alguns eram muito onipresentes, como 'mataram X inimigos em menos de uma hora' e outros eram extremamente complicados como 'preencheram todo o inventário com Blazers'. Ganhar conquistas difíceis recompensou o jogador com vários avatares, peças personalizáveis como olhos e cabelos ou até habilidades especiais. (Dane-se isso ...) Ele estava do lado de preparar todos esses ovos de Páscoa, não os descobrindo. Por outro lado, quando foi apresentado dessa maneira em seu rosto, ele sentiu o desejo de um jogador de ganhar todos eles, apenas para mostrar quem os preparava e quem é o chefe. Dito isto, era mais importante para ele recuperar seus recursos de administrador. (Seria legal desbloquear o Shop and Token Exchange ...) A loja era, como o próprio nome indica, um sistema no qual os itens podem ser comprados com dinheiro. O Lorde Demônio pensou que a quantidade de dinheiro em sua posse poderia ter a ver com o desbloqueio de algo assim. Uma vez que ele pudesse reunir fundos como planejado, ele imaginou que a Loja apareceria como no Jogo, onde ele poderia comprar itens. Uma vez que isso acontecesse, ele não precisaria usar seu SP apenas para criar um item. O Token Exchange era algo semelhante. Os jogadores podem coletar as fichas espalhadas pela arena e trocá-las por itens de alta potência. Era um recurso colecionável, implementado para que jogadores que não gostassem tanto de combate ainda pudessem se divertir. Mas foi mais do que simplesmente divertido, pois os jogadores poderiam ter obtido itens e habilidades poderosas com fichas suficientes. Mestre Mestre Demônio! Como foi a reunião com a senhorita Holy Maiden? Depois que ele saiu do corredor, Aku veio correndo para ele com um sorriso. Ela era tão adorável que ele não podia deixar de sorrir também. Por hábito, ele a pegou com um braço. Aku alegremente passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. "Estamos ficando cada vez mais parecidos com pai e filha todos os dias ..." O Lorde Demônio observou isso mentalmente enquanto olhava para o sol brilhante. - quarto particular da rainha, no castelo sagrado Tendo sobrevivido à batalha, Queen estava descansando em seu quarto. Depois de usar generosamente poções caras, bem como feitiços de cura, sua condição estava chegando perto de como estava antes da provação. Ainda assim, ela foi forçada a facilitar as coisas por um tempo para garantir que não sofresse ferimentos a longo prazo. "Ahh ... Sir Zero ...!" Enquanto ela estava respirando pesada e corando, ela não teve febre. Na verdade, ela evidentemente tinha força suficiente para rolar na cama enquanto abraçava o travesseiro. Fisicamente, ela estava toda curada, mas estava doente por outra coisa. Qualquer um podia ver que ela estava apaixonada. Se aqueles que a conheciam a vissem assim, seus corações congelariam com o choque ... Se a Rainha não os matasse primeiro, é claro. “Ele era muuuuito legal ...! Estupidamente legal ... ” Recordando a exibição heróica de Zero, Queen quase se sentiu intoxicada. o dragão majestoso e furioso. O flash de prata que cortou a escuridão. Seu rosto pontudo, mas extremamente atraente. Seu corpo, com todos os músculos construídos para lutar. Todos os aspectos de Zero estavam exatamente em sua forma ideal. ''- Céus, observe-me rugir!'' “Oooooh ...! Eu não aguento ...! O rugido do dragão tocou novamente em seus ouvidos, deixando Queen se contorcer em sua cama. =Volume2 Maou-sama, tente novamente! (5) .jpg=